villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ellen Mira Mathers
|hobby = Killing Spirits. Killing and torturing people. Managing the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Fighting. Serving Isaac Westcott. |goals = |crimes = Genocide Conspiracy Stalking Kidnapping Terrorism Mass destruction Torture Corruption Murder Mutilation |type of villain = Right-Hand Enforcer}} Ellen Mira Mathers is the secondary antagonist of the light novel and anime series Date A Live. She was introduced as the one of the main antagonists in Date A Live II and the main protagonist in Date A Live Encore 2: Ellen Mathers's Strongest Day. She is also called The World's Strongest Wizard and Adeptus 1. She is the secretary of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries's director Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, one of the company's Chief Executives. She is voiced by Shizuka Ito in the Japanese version of the anime, and Trina Nishimura in the English dubbed version, both of whom also voice Benitsubasa. Biography Ellen holds her title of the Strongest Wizard with great pride. Due to her pride, she greatly underestimates many of her enemies, the best example of this being Tohka. Ellen already defeated her twice in her limited release Astral Dress, thus Ellen greatly underestimates Tohka's strength. This would backfire on her while fighting Tohka's Inverse Form. Ellen never goes directly to the combat during a mission, different from Jessica Bailey she nears her target to discover any possible information of her enemy. She always tries to discover their identity or any personal information, especially when Ellen is called by Westcott that he wants her to do some special mission, she is very loyal to Westcott. Westcott is very tolerant with Ellen, if it were any other Wizard Westcott would have likely killed Ellen a long time ago. However, Ellen fails in some of the missions he attempts to see view the positive side to her actions. Even if her actions are honest mistakes, Westcott often plays them off or uses them as learning opportunities to protect her reputation. DEM Board of Members, Roger Murdoch tried to oust Ellen for his failure, when it happened Westcott ordered Ellen to cut off the arms of the DEM Board of Members, who had attempted to remove Westcott from the position of D.E.M Managing Director. Unlike Westcott, who seemed interested in Shidou due to the powers of the Spirits in his body, Ellen has grown to greatly despise Shido. This was seen many times during their meetings, yet Shido is a "person of interest" to her boss, Mr. Westcott, so she curbs her temper and instead deals with him when ordered to. Living up to her title as "The World's Strongest Wizard," Ellen can easily defeat a Spirit with Limited strength and even managed to defeat Natsumi at full strength. Ellen is also one of the few Wizards that can use her powers without a Combat Realizer Unit, but it takes her a lot of concentration though. Ellen is also the pilot of the airship Goetia. Official Kōshi Tachibana Biography Known as the world's strongest Wizard who works under Westcott as his secretary. She had previously worked for the AST at his request. She has vowed to never lose to any opponent, even agreeing that she may go so far as to commit the atrocity of destroying the world in the process. She is also Karen Nora Mather's younger sister. Whether her fanatical devotion to Isaac is sincere or imprinted on her is unknown, but was willing to cut off the hands of DEM board members who had voted against him. Also wants to kill Westcott for what she consider's his betrayal. Like Isaac, she doesn't care about the lives of others (except for Isaac himself) except for how they can show some use in furthering his objectives. This is shown when she hopes Paddington and the Arbatel were completely destroyed when she loses contact with them rather than considering if she should go help. Or when she captured Tohka, while completely ignoring a rioting Miku, without showing any concern or thought about the situation other than the fact that other Spirits were there who could be dealt with later. Like Mana it's likely that she has a shortened life span as a side effect to the process to strongly increase her own abilities. It is hinted that she might be sleeping with Isaac as his mistress. Appearance Ellen has with pale skin, purple eyes (blue in the light novels), and long pale blonde hair. She has a very attractive body although she does not seem such an attractive woman and famous among the fans. She looks like a woman of 20 years old but with the appearance of a teenager. She also appears to wear her combat suit wiring in combat. Sometimes she dresses as a casual entrepreneur or reporter and often it serves as a disguise. She wears a black dress (DEM uniform) most of the time. Psychological Description Ellen is usually calm, sophisticated, polite, kind, friendly and analytical. However, she can sometimes be very talkative, violent and crude when she is facing off against her opponents. Ellen is usually calm and analytical, especially while around Isaac Westcott. However, while in battle her true personality is revealed. Ellen is revealed to actually be very battle loving, as shown when she was disappointed when she could so easily defeat Tohka at limited strength. She is very prideful, and somewhat arrogant, about being'' "the World's Strongest Wizard", continually stating her title. Ellen also seems unwilling to accept her losses, when her first attempt to abduct Tokha failed, while accepting full responsibility for it in front of Westcott, in her mind she blamed James A. Paddington and the students of Raizen High School. Finally, Ellen has shown to be willing to kill everyone, enemy and ally alike, who gets into her or Westcott's way. When she enters combat she becomes a psychotic person, she loses her mind and is excited too at the time of the fight. Ellen is portrayed as a calm and intelligent individual. She rarely, if ever, shows any kind of pain other than mild irritation, even when it is cut by any sharp object she did not show any expression of pain. She also, as Westcott, is a sinister individual. She is manipulative and cunning. She has little disregard for anything she deems unworthy of her or his cause. She rarely shows any visible signs of fear or anger. In the anime, it only shows anger in one instance, she was stabbed by Origami Tobiichi, she also does not like to repeat twice the same thing when she enters combat she is able to commit any atrocity with her enemies and even even with her own partners. She was sent to spy on the school trip to observe Tohka Yatogami was the same Spirit that Princess disappeared three months ago, she disguise as photographer, despite being the most powerful Wizard in the world was disturbed several times with traps. She proved to be much more powerful fourth episode when Ellen went into combat with Tohka and when he showed her true personality, she is able to destroy the powers of any Spirit with just a blow as if made of paper, the ability of her perception it is too high, this causes her to know the movements of her enemies before their make the move. Ellen can be a blood thirsty individual. Her goals appear to align with Westcott's, possibly being the reason as to why she follows him so loyally. Powers and Abilities Equipaments and Weapons *'Combat Wiring Suit': The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. *'Combat Realizer Unit': A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. The purpose of its creation is to oppose the extra terrestrial beings, the Spirits. The CR-Unit provides enhanced physical strength as well as various weaponry to the user. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. *'Pendragon': The special CR-Unit of Ellen, she is stronger than any other unit Realizer ever built now by DEM, so it can be used especially for Ellen to support your magical powers given by the science. *'No Pain': An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. *'Murakumo': A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. Quotes } }} Trivia *According to light novel Date A Live:Popularity Poll Results Announcement, Ellen is considered the 12th most famous character in Date A Live. *Ellen's last name likely comes from , one of the founders of the which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. The was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. *Ellen is also the main titular protagonist in her own light novel on the Encore 2; Ellen's Strongest Day. **In the short story Ellen Mathers' strongest day, it is revealed that strawberry shortcake is Ellen's favorite dessert. *Ellen was the only human villain in the franchise to come as a friend of the hero. *No one knows anything about the past of Ellen, just know that Ellen and Karen were already sisters and worked together with Westcott and Elliot a long time ago. *In the light novel, Ellen is said to have blue eyes. In the anime, she has purple colored eyes. *Like Mana Takamiya it's likely that she has a shortened life span as a side effect to the process to strongly increase her own abilities. *The insane bloodthirsty side of Ellen is certainly very similar to the sadistic side of Plutia, both after battling they become sadistic and homicidal maniacs. *Ellen during her fights she was able to show that she is capable of killing or letting die partners themselves only to accomplish Westcott's goals, many Wizards of D.E.M Corporation are almost inhuman willing to do any inhuman atrocity just Westcott said to do. *She had previously worked for the AST before. *In Chapter 2 of Volume 5, there's a brief mention that she was "a woman that had rumors of being Westcott’s mistress", meaning Ellen and Westcott have sleep together at some point, prior to the series. Whether it's romantic or not still unknown. *Unlike most AST / DEM Wizards, she's able to concentrate a field around a specific target, which she promptly uses to subdue a captive Tohka in case the latter's temperament gets out of hand. In her battle suit, it's powerful enough to deflect a Wave Motion Gun from the Fraxinus. *She enjoys fighting with stronger opponent (particularly Spirits), while at the same time she wants to satisfy her superior's ambition. *Ellen was the only one to get Natsumi into a state of fear. Navigation |} Category:Female Category:Right-Hand Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Provoker Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Totalitarians Category:Minion Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Related to Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Vengeful Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Supervillains Category:Extravagant Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Assassins Category:Mutilators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mercenaries Category:Titular Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fictionalized Category:Symbolic Category:Protagonists Category:Self-Aware Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Warlords Category:Protective Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Egotist Category:Genocidal Category:Pawns Category:Crossover Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Fanatics Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Social Darwinists Category:Jingoists Category:Oppressors Category:Wrathful Category:The Heavy Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Theatrical Villains